Twins!
by AnjaliKayy
Summary: Percy had everything going for him, when a girl appeared and changed everything. She had green eyes and not just any green eyes. She had sea green eyes


Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

Everything was great, I was with Annabeth just walking on the beach at Camp. It felt like nothing could go wrong. Well you can guess again! Right as I was about to tell Annabeth the most important thing, I had been needing to tell here for weeks, a splash soaked us with salt water. I ran to the water and saw a dark haired girl stand up, she was cut up and blood was appearing out of the wounds on her body. Her clothes were sliced up, this girl looked half dead. She came walking towards me, she never looked up, but she looked at least 15 or 16 years old.

"Hey! May I help you?"

"No, I-I just need to get a doctor."

I started walking out to her and right when my hand touched her, I was carrying her limp body to shore.

"Annabeth!"

"Yeah, right here lets get her to Chiron."

I put her in a baby carrying position and started running, she looked like she was dying fast. For a really weird reason I didn't want her to die, I didn't even know her, but I can't let her die. I won't let her die. I reached the house in 2 minutes with Annabeth at my side, Chiron was already on the porch waiting. We brought her in and I lied her down on one of the many beds. Annabeth already had the ambrosia, in a cup and was pouring it into the girls mouth.

"Where did you find her," Chiron was standing over her exclaiming her cuts.

"Percy and I were walking on the beach when there was a splash and she was standing up."

"Mmhm, well she should take about a day or so to heal with ambrosia on a regular basis."

"Ok thanks Chiron, but when she wakes up can you come get me. I want to talk to this girl."

"Sure can Percy."

I nod, Annabeth and I walk out the door and back outside,

"Well in all my years of being here I don't think that has ever happened, but what's with you wanting to know more about here?"

I look over at her and see her gray eyes crazed, what I must of said to Chiron she must of not liked.

"It's just when I was holding here and she was slipping away I didn't want her to die. I don't know why, but if she would of died I felt like I would die."

"How? You don't even know the girl."

"Annabeth I don't know, but calm down cause I can tell you it's not because I like her."

Her face got as red as a tomato, "That was not what I was referring to."

"Ok, sure it wasn't."

"Really it wasn't."

Right as I was about to mess with her more Drew walked up,

"Hey Percy! So I was thinking with you know cause you don't have anybody to hang with, do you want to come with me?"

Her puppy dog face came out and I couldn't resist it. I knew if I said yes it would destroy Annabeth, but I'll explain it to her later.

"Yeah, sure. I don't have anything to do. Come on."

"I grabbed her arm and we were off.

"So how does it feel to be the hero, the one that saved Olympus?"

"I don't feel any different just like everyone else just noticed a little more."

She started giggling like crazy and I just pulled her on,

"So what did you want to do?"

"Well um, I kinda wanted you to take me underwater."

Her eyes shone with hope, but I couldn't take her there that was where only Annabeth and I went. I pulled away from Drew and stepped back.

"Drew look I'm really sorry but I just can't do this. I hope you understand, but I like someone and its not you."

Her eyes got watery and she ran away. Oh what have I done. I ran to the Athena cabin and walked in I spotted Annabeth's bed and went to it. She locked eyes with me and her eyes were like the storm of death.

"Hey, listen I'm really sorry, but I-."

"You know what Jackson, I forgive you. I know I shouldn't but I will now lets go."

She hopped of her bed and grabbed my hand, "Where are we going?"

"Chiron just called me and said she woke up, he sounded confused and said to get you down there as fast as I can."

"Well it a good thing I came back for you."

"Haha your so very funny lets go," thats my Annabeth.

**I'm trying something new! Please give it a chace and read... and review!**


End file.
